


First Time For Everything

by RegularRainbow



Series: Imagines That I Wrote/ Were Requested [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: I've only seen maybe an episode of Shadowhunters and read a few pages of the first book, so if any thing is out of character. I'm sorry, but after scouring tumblr only to find, two and a half male reader/gender neutral imagines for the actually gay character was a bummer. So Here. Gender Neutrality





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen maybe an episode of Shadowhunters and read a few pages of the first book, so if any thing is out of character. I'm sorry, but after scouring tumblr only to find, two and a half male reader/gender neutral imagines for the actually gay character was a bummer. So Here. Gender Neutrality

Your bodies twined together, caught in ecstasy, your lips locked, breath intermingled. His lips are soft against yours, your kiss has them spit slick. You become entranced with the way he melts into you.

* * *

 

You try to soothe the nerves, but nothing seems to work. Your heart runs at light years a second, you wonder if it might rip from your chest.

“It’s going to be good, I promise” Alec murmurs, pressing warm kisses against your neck. His fingers press into your thighs, kneading the tension from you.

“I swear it will be fine,” his voice sends chills through you. A smile bites at your lips. You press your hand against his chest, pushing him away from you.

“My Turn”

You shove him onto the mattress and climb into his lap, setting your legs at either side of him and pull your shirt over your head, flinging it across the room.

Alec smirks and sits up to press a kiss onto your lips. Your hands find their way to his hair.

You lose count of the minutes you spend in his lap, grinding and kissing, lost in each other's being. You fumble with the buttons and slip your hand into his pants, palming his cock.

You don’t quite remember when your pants hit the floor.

“Alec… ” He thrusts into you, with a steady rhythm. You find yourself yearning to speak his name, but without words. Your arms wrap around his neck, one hand tangled in his hair, your other digs into his shoulder. A knot coils in your gut, and the pleasure that you feel overwhelms your thoughts. You come, his name on your lips. His rhythm is steady and your thoughts verge on incoherence

“Are you close” You murmur.

Alec catches your lips in a searing kiss.

“Alec, Shit baby, I need you to come, please, _please_ ” You shatter like glass, his name spilled from your lips. Your mind blanks and you _**scream**_. Alec comes moments after your second orgasm.

“I Love You” You say

“I think that’s normal”

You can’t find the will to snap back with anything witty, settling on a half-hearted slap to Alec’s ass

“Jerk”

“Love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this, I actually have to say that. You know I don't own any of this. ((╬●∀●)  
> If this seems too feminine I'll have you know, I'm sorry.


End file.
